


Call Me Daddy

by CrazybyChoice



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Some Humor, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazybyChoice/pseuds/CrazybyChoice
Summary: Whether Iris admitted it or not, she had always been extremely attracted to Barry in his Flash suit. Even when she didn’t know it was him wearing the hell out of the faux leather suit. Tonight was no different as he tossed her playfully onto their soft king size duvet.





	Call Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... so this is a story based off a prompt suggested by @liquidheartbeats. I truly hope I have done her prompt justice, especially since she is such a talented writer herself! 
> 
> Check it out and please leave comments and kudos because they feed my needy soul!!!

Definition:Daddy - A term of endearment; used to describe a sexually dominant male, especially during the throes of passion.

 

 

Iris closed the screen of her gray laptop with a self satisfied smirk and stretched her limbs. Restarting a variation of the blog that had landed her first professional journalism gig at CCPN had stirred something within her. Her blood was heated in a way that had almost become unfamiliar after she had abandoned her true calling. Sure being leader of team Flash was exciting, but the anxiety and uncertainty that accompanied the position could be crippling at times. She was good at writing. Investigating and stripping evidence down to solid facts; she was a fucking phenomenal force. And it finally felt great to be able to thrive on her own terms and on her own turf!

Iris slid her chair back and stood up from her solid Mahogany dining room table. Her bare feet padded over to the huge stainless steel refrigerator and she grabbed a chilled bottle of water. Before she could unscrew the top, her speedster had returned in a blur through their front door clad in his signature tight candy apple red suit. 

 

“So, how does it feel to officially be back on Flash duty?” she asked, as her husband made his way over to their couch to sit. 

“Pretty good!” Barry said with a smile.

“How did your writing go?” 

“Pretty good.” she mimicked and tried to stifle her laughter.

“Yeah?” he teased back.

“Yep.” Iris said as lifted the icy liquid to her parched lips and leaned back against the oatmeal colored granite countertop. 

Suddenly bright flashes of red filled their home as Barry sped towards his wife and swept her up in his arms.

“Since we’re both feeling pretty good, why don’t we feel pretty good together?” He propositioned the petite brunette with a soft dewy kiss placed on her willowy neck, as he raced them to their bedroom. 

 

Whether Iris admitted it or not, she had always been extremely attracted to Barry in his Flash suit. Even when she didn’t know it was him wearing the hell out of the faux leather suit. Tonight was no different as he tossed her playfully onto their soft king size duvet. She took in the composition her lover with her large umber eyes. She settled her gaze on the erection that bulged in front of his suit and bit her lower lip. No one would ever guess that the lanky frame underneath that technologically enhanced suit was a powerhouse made of lean muscle and sharp angles. People always underestimated her sweet Barry. But their loss was definitely her gain.

“Why are you staring at me like the cat that got the cream?” Barry asked as he reached into their bedside table for a condom and placed it on the unused pillow.

“Ooh, I love it when you dirty talk me with idioms.” She giggled.

“Yeah, well, a penny for your thoughts, then.” he replied with a grin befitting someone who had not experienced as much tragedy in life.

“I can’t! You win the nerd off, as usual!” Iris cackled.

“Oh, I win the nerd off? When you were the one who started it by looking at me like that?! I’ll show you!” he exclaimed while he hovered over his woman.

 

‘When did he get so close?’ She thought as her blood began to soar in the most delicious way and her desire for the man in front of her started to cultivate within her inner depths.

Iris accepted the feathery kisses he placed on her full lips until she finally grasped the back of his head and deepened the kiss. Her velvet tongue explored the sweetness of his mouth as he moaned into the kiss.

“As much as I hate to say it, because you look so sinful in it; take off your suit.” She said when she broke her oral assault.

“You’ve been checking me out in my super suit, Iris? You’re such a naughty girl.”

“And if I have, Flash? What exactly are you gonna do about it?” Iris overly enunciated to get a rise out of her husband.

Movements and motions quicker than the eye had Iris stripped bare before she finished her sentence.

“You’re full of sass tonight, Mrs. West-Allen.” The metahuman retorted as he slowly began to remove the restricting fabric of that encased his body and his throbbing erection.

“I’m full of sass every night. Now shut up and come here.”

Obediently, the now nude man braced himself over Iris. Her smooth bister skin glowed under the sparse illumination coming through their bedroom window, as she pulled his full weight atop of her sinewy body. Her toned legs immediately opened as he reached between their bodies to find her sodden and warm. Barry’s long nimble fingers quickly prodded her folds to worry her hidden pearl. He positioned his head at her breasts and engulfed one of her puckered nipples into his moist mouth, and manually coaxed the first of her orgasms from her in no time. 

Once Iris had floated back into herself, she leveraged herself atop the man responsible for bringing her such sweet bliss. She knelt above his mouth with her thighs bracketing the sides of his chestnut hair and lowered her oozing snatch onto his waiting lips. Barry wasted no time and swiftly swirled and dipped his salivating tongue into her hot swollen vulva repeatedly. Iris moaned as her eyes closed and her head lolled backwards.

“So good, Barr, so good!” She chanted as she rolled and plucked her nipples in synchronicity with his firm licks to her engorged clit.

Barry’s strong alabaster arms clamped around her outer thighs and locked Iris on her perch when he started vibrating his tongue. Continious waves of pleasure rolled through the short woman as she wiggled and jumped trying to purchase her escape. Her husband was persistent in his endeavors to push Iris over the brink, so he increased his efforts. 

“Fuck, Barry!” Iris screamed frantically as she shook with her release and fell forward into their headboard. 

“Come here.” Barry spoke as he cleared his throat and swatted his wife’s succulent thighs. Iris maneuvered herself to the side her speedster and captured his sticky mouth in a candied kiss. Barry groaned and let Iris suck the evidence of her orgasm from his tongue as his hands roamed the heated plains of her pliant flesh.The couple rolled until Iris was on top once again and Barry’s hands went to her rounded hips and lifted her towards his turgid cock.

“Barry!” Iris moaned as the bulbous head of his length brushed against her core. “Barry, condom.” she reminded her lover as her thighs quivered as she poised herself above his pulsing erection.

“Just a minute, Baby. I wanna really feel you. Just ride slow for a minute and I promise I’ll put it on.” He begged.

Iris slowly lowered her molten core inch by inch onto the rigidness of his full length and moaned. She took her time rotating her hips and allowed the girth of him to completely stretch her walls. Barry’s large hands hungrily kneaded his wife’s firm perky tits as he thrusted his hardness into the hot liquid depth of her. 

“God, Barry.” she whimpered when he increased his strokes within her. She leaned forward and sloppily kissed him as their bodies continued to grind and rut together in their natural rhythm. The sounds of moans and cries of undiluted pleasure, and their bodies slapping together filled the silence of the room. They were loud and unashamed in their pursuit of pure gratification. 

“Iris!” Barry breathed heavily and tried to capture her attention.

“Iris, we need the condom!”

“Cum inside me!” She mewled as she approached the crescendo of her bliss.

“Baby, what?”

“Cum inside me, Daddy. Don’t stop fucking me!” she whined through her gritted teeth as her body began to shake.

With that Iris found herself flat on her back with her legs draped over pale broad shoulders. Somehow just the word ‘Daddy’ had ignited him even more and he was now relentlessly pounding into his little wife as she squirmed, cried, and exploded into tiny fragments of herself. Barry’s cock surged and he felt the unmistakable stirrings of his impending orgasm. Electric heat curled within his veins as the Speed Force took over and began to vibrate his entire body.

“Yes, yes, yes, Daddy!” Iris shouted when his vibrating eruption spilled into her and triggered another unexpected release within her. 

White hot electricity licked her skin as her soaking pussy clamped and spasmed around her husband’s softening cock. Barry groaned as he immediately felt himself harden again within her convulsing walls. He tentatively rocked into her to find her more than receptive, so he flipped her onto her stomach and forcefully took her from behind. High pitched squeals bounced off their bedroom walls as he worked her over and Iris was unable to do anything but take the brunt of his thrusts. 

“Oh, God, oh God. Please!” Iris called out as tears leaked from her eyes. 

“Please, what?” Barry whispered.

“Please cum for me, Daddy!” 

And once again she found herself moved into a new position. This time she was kneeling on all fours at the edge of their bed while her husband stood in front of her. She needed no further instructions so she opened her mouth and accepted the hardened flesh that jerked and spewed his hot essence down her throat.

Moments later, after their breathing had returned to normal, the couple laid wrapped in each others arms, fully sated. 

“So are we gonna talk about what you called me earlier.” Barry teased.

“Don’t laugh, Barry!”

“What? I’m not. But you totally called me ‘Daddy’!” he laughed.

“I mean, you were completely owning me in the moment, so it just slipped out. If it weirds you out, I’ll never do it again.” Iris blushed.

“No, no, no! It was hot. It turned me on. Like really turned me on. I couldn’t stop myself from involuntarily vibrating after you said it.”

“Yeah, I kinda noticed!” she chuckled.

“Hey! I don’t recall hearing any objections from you at the time! The neighbors must think my name is God Barry now.” He razzed with a sugary smile.

“Oh shut up! Now look at who looks like the cat who got the cream!” She giggled before she placed a soft kiss on his battered lips.


End file.
